


Taboo

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkwardness, Cardassian Anatomy, Homophobia, M/M, Prostitution, Screenplay/Script Format, Young Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Whore houses are common on Cardassia, but Garak is looking for something considered taboo.
Kudos: 8





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> G- Garak  
> Make up the rest please

It's the middle of the night. The only people on the streets are shady characters up to no good. It's not often he's got this much time off but while he's got the opportunity he's going to call in a favour a friend owes him.

G takes his hood down in the reception of a tall dark building. The walls are padded, the floor is carpet, the staff at the counter is an overdressed middle aged woman.  
L: You been here before?  
G: No but a .. Friend suggested it  
L: What are you looking for?  
G goes quiet and tries to choose his words carefully. He was already on thin ice with his colleagues and if word got out he was here… god only knows what’ll happen.  
G: I got word you provide … alternative … services  
L: … You never done this before have you?  
G: YES actually I have .. but I didn’t organise it nor did I enjoy it  
L: Then you should know what we got available  
G: I’m struggling to find a more subtle way of asking  
L: Then don’t and just say it  
G: I really don’t want to be overheard  
L: That bad huh? What did your “friend” tell you?  
G: HE says I should try something .. ‘Different’?  
L: Sweets, you're gonna have to be more specif-  
G: I’m looking for a guy!  
L: Was that so difficult? Third floor up, knock before you go in.  
L turns back to her padd. G just stood for a while in awe of how simple that was.  
Three floors up, the first door is the only door. A lot of thoughts go through his head. If he gets found out, he’s screwed. It's not unusual to be spotted at one of these places, but this one in particular is known for accepting strange clients. G has just joined the list. He knocks and a voice calls him in. 

The room is pretty big. It's more like a small apartment. It's dim. Warm. Clean.   
R: Hello?  
G jumps and turns to the voice.   
G: Hello?  
A tall older man stands in the doorway to what is probably a bathroom.  
R: Not usually guys who come through that door.  
G realises he's too embarrassed to talk. He just stands there frozen.  
R: Just curiosity or have you done this before?  
R is wearing the equivalent of a tank top and shorts. G is still stood quietly at the door.  
G: I’m very new to this.. But I can assure you it's not curiosity  
R starts moving toward G. G goes dark.  
R: Then I assume you know what you want?  
G finds himself lost for words. He can’t go back but going forward seems like a canyon size jump.  
G: How do these things usually go?  
R: It really depends how you want this to go  
G is suddenly hot flushed.  
R: You obviously came here looking for something  
G nods and looks across the other man's structure.  
R: We can just talk until you're ready  
R raises a hand. G hesitantly takes it. R walks him further into the room and sits him on the bed. R gets comfortable. It is his space after all. G takes his shoes off and sits crossed legs on the bed looking at him.  
R: What's got you so nervous? You've obviously done this before  
G: Very different circumstances  
R: How so?  
G can’t seem to calm down  
G: You know how the law sees this. I’ll get disowned if I get caught again  
R: Again?  
G: I was left in a barracks full of men my own age with no female distractions. What did they expect to happen?  
R: So it's their fault is it?  
R giggles to himself. G smiles.  
G: I suppose it cleared up a few questions I had about myself so it wasn’t all bad  
R: Keep talking  
G: I wasn’t ashamed or nervous then. It just seemed to happen .. a lot.   
R: Mhm  
G: I feel like I’m talking to a therapist  
R: You look like you need to relax  
G: That's one of putting it.  
R: Is that why you're here?  
G: If you want context, I seem to spend a lot of time getting comfortable with women and it's infuriating.   
R inched closer.   
G: I don’t have a problem with women, but the amount of arguments I have to play along with as not to be noticed becomes …-  
R: I get it. It’s easier off world  
G: You’re telling me.   
R: You don’t have to be embarrassed here. I’m yours to do with as you can afford  
G: Money isn’t an issue I can assure you, but since we're on the subject, I’d like you to be the one in control  
R: Gonna need a bit more information than that  
G: You said you receive a lot of female clients, yes?  
R thinks he knows where this is going  
R: Say no more  
R sits up and takes his top off  
G: You're very well built  
R: Now you..  
R tugs at G’s shirt. G pulls it up and over his head. Once again he’s gone tense and hot again.  
G: I probably look like a bit of a mess at the moment  
R: Is this how you always act in the bedroom?  
G: Absolutely not  
R: Then do yourself a favour and go back to that  
G: The balls in your court  
R pulls G onto his back and removes his trousers. That tense feeling returns with avengence.   
R: You’ll have to tell me if somethings not right, I’m not a Betazoid  
G: I promise, it's just nerves  
R’s hand had found G’s slit through his pants. G’s not sure what to do with his hands.  
R: Relax  
G: Easier said than done  
R pulls G’s pants off. G tries to steady his breathing. R’s lifts G’s leg out the way and licks a stripe up the middle of his slit. G yelps.  
R: Still good?  
G: I can’t say I've been on the receiving end of this practice  
R does it again and gets the exact same reaction as before. It's an unusual sensation but one G welcomes. No woman would dare. G finally gets comfortable as the sensation continues. It abruptly stops.  
R: Did you plan on everting  
G snaps back to reality  
G: Oh, urm .. I didn't actually plan on using it. If- Is that-?  
R: You're paying. You do what you want  
G: Then .. I’m not sure if this is .. customary, but could we switch?  
G’s heart stopped as soon the words left his mouth  
R: If that's what you want?  
G: It feels wrong to say it but it is.  
R sits up and G follows him.  
R: Where do you want me?  
G: Just sit up against the pillows  
R does so and removes his own pants. G shudders at the thought. This taboo act just got slightly more illegal. G lays resting on his arms between his legs  
G: Stop me if you’re close  
R runs his fingers through G’s hair. Another very welcome gesture  
R: I’d like to see you try  
G laughs  
G: Challenge accepted  
G copies exactly what he did earlier, running his tongue from top to bottom. R quickly exhales. Perfect. He does it again and R slides a little further down to accommodate the awkward angle of G’s neck. G pushes his tongue in a lot further. As they continue R’s breathing gets heavier, his slit alot wetter, his grip tightens in his hair every so often. R finally everts.

G takes his time working his way up and down before wrapping his tongue round it and finally taking it in his mouth. R grips the bed sheets. There hasn’t been a guy yet he hasn’t finished off like this. He gets a bit of a buzz out taking control. G bobs his head all the way down, tongue still working the sensitive spots on the bottom. R’s reactions are exactly what G wanted. G moves a little faster and adds a little more pressure, R suddenly breathes in and jumps back into the pillows. G wipes the excess liquid off his mouth while R recovers.  
G: I told you to tell me  
R: It was .. unexpected  
G: I don't know about you but that was very exciting for me  
R: I’m ready when you are  
G sits up and grins at his latest victim  
G: Where do you want me?  
R forces G onto his back. G is still smiling to himself. R’s fingers make their way into G’s slit. It's been a while but G is definitely ready  
R: You're very wet  
G: Told you I was excited  
R’s fingers push deeper and rub along G’s internal genitalia. Just another act that makes G all the more excited. He couldn’t pay a woman to do that to him. It used to upset him to think that guys are missing out by sticking to the law, but now he thinks it's their loss and the riske only heightened his arousal at this point.

R stops using his fingers and drags his member along G’s slit. G holds back a girlish squeal.  
R: Finish inside or outside?  
G: Inside definitely  
R gently inserts himself. G adjusts.   
R: Still good?  
G bits his lip and nods. R moves back out and in a little further. And again. And again. G whimpers a little. The next motion forces a noise out of him and he swiftly covers his mouth  
R: You can moan- If you want to  
G: Sorry … Force of - Habit  
R nods and speeds up for him. A tightness grips G on the inside. It builds up. G twitches and moans. Even G can hear how wet he is. At this point, he doesn't care. He doesn’t care if he makes noise. He doesn’t care if he finishes. He doesn’t care if Tain finds out. Because G’s on the recieving end of sex. The thought alone pushes him over the edge. G and R look at each other. R slows right down. 

Before he can say anything  
G: Please keep going  
R moves harder and faster than before. G makes another very embarrassing noise. R grips G’s hips and pulls him closer as she also comes to completion. G takes a deep breath. R moves out and sits next to him.  
R: Better?  
G: So much better  
R remains seated in silence. G is still recovering  
G: Is that how these things usually go?  
R: Not really  
G: How so?  
R: It lasted for one thing. We actually stayed on the bed for another. No one got hurt, there's three right off the bat.  
G: I should go  
G sits up and finds his clothes  
G: This was nice by the way. I hope you enjoyed it  
R: Bit of an understatement  
G smiles and gets dressed

At the counter, the woman presents his bill and the padd requiring his thumb print.  
L: That number is usually a lot higher   
G presses the button  
G: Thank you.  
He leaves


End file.
